Solo Amigos
by PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV
Summary: El sentia que le habia tendido una trampa, se sentia atrapado como un animal, sin salida alguna... One Shot, inspirada en la cancion Just Be Friends de Vocaloid.


**Bueno este es otro fic que traigo despues de mucho tiempo u.u!**

**Si lo se me ausente que? 2 meses O_O! Como ahora estoy casado e.e! No habia tenido mucho tiempo ya que la universidad y esto fue mucho trabajo... En fin :O...**

**Este nuevo fic tiene la idea de una historia ya en FF llamada Megurine Luka la autora (Historias Awesome)**

**Y bueno creo que deberiamos empezar... (Por cierto mi historia de Meapless in Seattle la acabare proximamente ya que esta por estrenarse el episodio)**

**La cancion es de Vocaloid y es titulada: Just be Friends asi que recomiendo escucharla mientras se lee ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Just be friends, all we gotta do<em>

_Just be friends, time to say goodbye,_

_Just be friends, all we gotta do_

_Is Just be friends, just be friends, just be friends_

Isabella tomo un gran respiro y miro por su ventana cuidadosamente. Como siempre con su moño extra grande y la mas linda ropa que tenia.  
>Hoy era su onceavo cumpleaños y ella queria que este fuera el dia para contarle a Phineas que lo amaba y que el se transformara en su gran novio centauro.<br>Isabella se acomodo el cabello y fue hasta su puerta. Si, hoy ella estaba determinada a contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pensaba que todo saldriá bien ya que este es su cumpleaños y que Phineas era un buen chico que no lastimaria a nadie en su cumpleaños.  
>Isabella camino hasta el patio trasero de Phineas y Ferb, y fue recibida por un abrazo por parte de los dos chicos.<br>-Feliz Cumpleaños, Isabella!- Phineas dijo sonriendo a Isabella.  
>-Gracias Phineas, y ¿que están haciendo?- preguntó la niña<br>-Solo alistandonós para darte el mejor cumpleaños que has tenido- dijo Phineas con entusiasmo.  
>-Bien!, por que tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Isabella<br>-¿Qué es?- Preguntó el pelirrojo curioso  
>-¿Puedo decirtelo a solas?- dijo la morocha. Ferb tapo sus oidos y camino hacia otro lado fuera del alcance de los dos.<br>-Seguro, ahora si, dime- Dijo Phineas muriendose de curiosidad  
>-Phineas, he querido decirte esto, pero ahora no se como decirtelo- Isabella se sonrojó y movio su cabello con su mano nerviosamente.<br>-Bueno, este es un buen momento- Respondió Phineas  
>-Mira Phineas, enserio me... gu-gu-gustas, he estado enamorada de ti desde que te conozco, y te lo he querido decir todo este tiempo pero siempre me pongo muy nerviosa- Dijo Isabella sonriendo levemente. Rapidamente la sonrisa de Phineas se transformo en un cara de seriedad completa.<br>-Oh- solo pudo responder el pelirrojo

_Early morning yesterday it finally occurred to me_

_Just like a puzzle where I had place every piece_

_And now I don't know what to do_

_Now that I see what we're both moving to_

_Is this the time we prayed and hoped we be_

-Está bien- Phineas dijo levemente.  
>-¿Te pasa algo?- Isabella preguntó. Phineas movio la cabeza<br>-No, todo está bien, ahora ve a casa y... no vuelvas hasta que tengamos tu regalo de cumpleaños- Phineas dijo, y le dio un abrazo rapido a Isabella, esta sonrió y se fue caminando alegremente a su casa mientras Ferb esperaba aún en el jardin trasero.  
>-¿Te dijo que te amaba?- Ferb pregunto. Phineas asintió.<br>-Si, y no se como responderle apropiadamente- Phineas resopló.  
>-Quizás deberias decirle la verdad- Respondio el peliverde.<br>-¿Decirle la verdad?Ferb, si hago eso le romperia el corazón- respondió el pelirrojo.  
>-Bueno eso es mejor que estar mientiendole- Ferb dijo y continuo su trabajo.<em><em>

_Somehow I knew that from the deepest_

_reaches of my heart_

_The hardest choice would be the choice_

_That tears us both apart_

_And now I know I can't ignore_

_All the feelings that I've felt beforeI wonder why I never tried to tell you from the start_

__Phineas y Ferb siguieron construyendo el regalo para Isabella. Entonces el pelirrojo se golpeó el dedo pulgar con el martillo y este lanzó la herramienta frustrado.  
>-No tengo ganas de construir- Phineas dijo frustrado<br>-¿No tengo ganas de construir?- Ferb dijo en shock  
>-No puedo concentrarme- Phineas dijo. El se alejo del regalo de Isabella, y subio las escaleras hasta su cuarto y se tiro en su cama.<br>Phineas estaba acostado, pensando en como diablos le diria a Isabella que el no se sentia de la misma forma y en su cumpleaños, sentia que Isabella le habia tendido una trampa y solo se salvaria si hiciera feliz a Isabella diciendo: "Yo tambien te amo, Isabella", la otra opción seria romper su corazon y suyo también.__

_Here in this world that's slowly falling all around us_

_We're trying to move on, but it's the best we can do_

_Our happiness fading, our smiles evading_

_The truth within the lie_

__Phineas se levantó de su cama sin animo alguno, tomo su martillo y bajo las escaleras hasta donde estaba Ferb, quién ya habia terminado el regalo de Isabella.  
>-¿Deberia ir por ella no?- Phineas dijo sin animo, Ferb levanto el pulgar en seña de aprobación.<br>Phineas caminó hacia la casa de Isabella sintiendosé como un animal atrapado. Los sentimientos de la niña eran raros para el pelirrojo, el no entendia el romance pero tampoco queria estar lejos de ella un gran pero gran tiempo. Toco el timbre e Isabella salio rapidamente muy feliz.  
>-Hola Phineas, ¿Que estás haciendo?- Dijo Isabella sonriendo dulcemente. Atrapado como un animal.<br>-Um, ya terminamos tu regalo de cumpleaños- Phineas la tomo de la mano, Isabella se sonrojó y apreto la mano de Phineas mientras caminaban de vuelta al patio trasero.__  
><em>_

_Now all I hear are screams between us_

_Resounding and bouncing the echoes_

_Throughout my mind_

_Nothing remains, nothing is left at the end of the line_

_At the end of our chain we both ran out of time_

_So was it fate that brought us together_

_Only to remind that love's not forever_

_I said, "you know that's how it goes"_

_"That's just the way life is"_

_So no regrets, baby don't fret,_

_You know I hate to see you cry_

__-Wow! Chicos!- Isabella grito- Me encanta!- Era un Collage gigante de Isabella y todas sus aventuras que ha tenido- Quisiera uno para mi habitación.  
>-Bueno se puede encojer en diferentes tamaños- Phineas dijo despistadamente. La niña miro a este confundida y tomo su hombro para estar a su lado.<br>-¿Estás bien?- Isabella preguntó.  
>-Me siento...- Phineas se apagó. No podia decir nada, no estaba listo, no en su cumpleaños- cansado. Me siento muy cansado sabes?, he estado despierto como desde las 4 de la mañana- Phineas sonrió levemente, Isabella tambien sonrió y empezó a reirse, entonces el pelirrojo volvió hasta donde estaba Ferb y empezaron a enconger el collage.<br>-Sabes que no puedes estar mintiendole asi- Ferb dijo  
>-Ló se Ferb, solo que no quiero romperle el corazón- Phineas resoplo.<br>-Bueno, odio verte asi, ella te atrapo en esto injustamente. Necesitas decirle que te sientes atrapado- Ferb dijo levemente.  
>-Quizás tienes razón Ferb, pero mi primera misión es darle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que ha tenido- Phineas dijo seriamente- Hey Isabella!- Phineas llamo a la morocha quien seguia admirando su collage.<br>-¿Si, Phineas?- Isabella dijo sonriendo.  
>-Vamos a la feria hoy. Solo tu y yo- Phineas dijo sonriendo a la niña.<br>-¿Enserio?, eso seria asombroso- Respondio Isabella, Phineas tomo la mano de la chica y caminaron juntos hacia la feria.__

_Last night a quiet moment helped_

_Bring my thoughts around_

_No sense in picking up fallen petals from the ground_

_The flower's past its bloom_

_And you know we can both assume_

_Our time is gone, let's move along_

_It was never meant to be_

_Don't you remember the first summer_

_It was all worthwhile_

_Every moment we spent together made you smile_

_Fights we can't recall_

_With no regard to how we felt at all_

_Our words were cruel, we played the fool_

_The end is on our minds_

__-¿A que juego quieres subir?- El pelirrojo le pregunto a Isabella.  
>-Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- Dijo Isabella haciendo enfásis en "rueda de la fortuna".<br>-Okay- Dijo Phineas sonriendo a Isabella. Ellos se dirigieron hacia la linea de espera, Phineas se sentia como si Isabella estuviera tratando de hacer que le gustáse ella, pero en realidad lo estaba asustando mucho mas, y sentia que ella queria que fueran una pareja, pero ellos no lo serian.  
>-Siguiente- dijo el encargado de la rueda de la fortuna, Phineas e Isabella subieron dentro del juego y el hombre cerro la puerta, entonces empezaron a elevarse en la rueda.<br>-¿No es hermoso Phineas?- Isabella dijo mirando la vista.__

_And with every single day_

_That passes slowly by us_

_There's nothing I can do_

_Nothing I can do for us_

_I will always love you_

_And I'll always think of you_

_But I have to tell you now_

_Oh, somewhere deep in my heart it's raining_

_The clouds are remaining to drown me away from you_

_I'm driven, but I had enough_

_Our broken heartache's still here_

_It seems no matter what it won't simply disappear_

_The bond between us has finally broken_

_There's too much unspoken_

_We're falling so far apart_

_Goodbye, my love_

_It's done, sweetheart_

_Sayonara, it's the end_

_It is time to depart_

_And we will never look back my friend_

__-Si- Phineas susurro. La niña miro al pelirrojo y sonrió.  
>-Phineas,¿puedo pedir un deseo de cumpleaños?-Isabella preguntó<br>-Seguro-Respondió el pelirrojo.  
>-¿Me podrias dar un beso?- Dijo la niña felizmente. Phineas miro hacia el cielo oscuro y suspiro.<br>-Seguro cumpleañera- Phineas sonrio debilmente. Él se acerco a Isabella y le dio un beso en la boca rapidamente.  
>-Hoy esta siendo el mejor dia de mi vida- dijo la niña alegremente.<br>-Espero que si- Dijo el pelirrojo- Isabella necesito decirte algo.  
>-¿Si?- Dijo la niña curiosa. Phineas no podia decir nada, de nuevo se habia apagado y entonces tomo la mano de Isabella y dijo:<br>-Te lo dire en el tunel del amor.  
>El corazón de Isabella empezo a latir rapidamente y esta se sonrojo.<br>_-En verdad me ama. Este es el mejor dia de mi vida_- pensó la niña.  
>Ellos se dirigieron hacia el tunel del amor, donde se sentarian en un bote con forma de corazon gigante. El interior del tunel era hermoso, pero pronto se convertiria en un corazon roto.<em><em>

_Just this one time-Oh, this one time_

_If I could make a wish upon a fallen star_

_If it came true, I'd stay with you_

_Always forever, you and I together~_

__-Isabella necesito decirte algo- Phineas dijo.  
>-¿Si?- Isabella lo miro con esperanza.<br>-No me siento como tu- Phineas dijo asi como las lagrimas empezarón a brotar de su cara- Me siento raro al saber que me amas, y honestamente en este momento me siento atrapado. Losiento Isabella, yo sere tu amigo por siempre, pero nunca podre ser tu novio- termino el chico limpiandose las lagrimas de los ojos y tomando un gran suspiro.  
>Isabella empezo a llorar y aun llorando dijo:<br>-Este es el peor dia de mi vida  
>-El mio tambien- Phineas agrego tristemente.<br>El paseo termino e Isabella dejo a Phineas en la feria, ella se cubrio la cara ya que aun seguia llorando. Phineas bajo la cabeza y tomo otro gran suspiro.  
>-Al fin, me siento libre- Termino diciendo el chico, como las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo.<em><em>

_Now all I hear are screams between us_

_Resounding and bouncing the echoes_

_Throughout my mind_

_Nothing remains, nothing is left at the end of the line_

_At the end of our chain we both ran out of time_

_The bond between us has finally broken_

_There's too much unspoken_

_We're falling so far apart_

_Goodbye, my love_

_It's done, sweetheart_

_Sayonara, it's the end_

_It's time to depart_

_But you will always be my best friend_

_Just be friends, all we gotta do_

_Just be friends, time to say goodbye,_

_Just be friends, all we gotta do_

_Is Just be friends, just be friends, just be friends_

**  
>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y hasta aqui acaba la historia, espero les haya gustado y si saben ingles tambien recomiendo la historia en su adaptacion original, y le doy las gracias a Megu por la historia tan genial x3!...<strong>

**Espero aun me recuerden y como ya dije voy a acabar mis demas historias ;D!**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Los extrañe :D!**


End file.
